


The Empty Archive

by orphan_account



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, History, I mean a lot of dragons, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Shapeshifters - Freeform, The main villain is an evil sentient storm made of bones and hatred, just warning you, or they will be soon enough, when I say major character death I mean major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maladite had been abandoned by the world for millions of years, and now it was gone.___This is the story of a wasteland town, lost to living time, existing now only in memory, and the people who had called it home.





	The Empty Archive

To those who have found this chronicle:

To begin, you must know that the world has ended, and that nothing can now be the same. A single, clumsy error has led to a series of larger, more dangerous mistakes, and that, in turn, has brought on the end of times- not, thankfully, the greatest end, that which destroys all being and breath, sending all who live into non-existence with no hope of remedy, but rather a smaller end, though no less important to those that it has affected. 

It is the end, dear reader, of a town known as Maladite, abandoned by the world for millennia in a bone-strewn wasteland, home to a relatively small group of creatures that could not rightfully call themselves human nor dragon, but rather were something in between- feathered, horned and winged, as dragons were, but two eyed and two-legged, frail and soft-skinned, altogether more human than not. 

They are gone now, but their stories will not die with them. All those who called Maladite home and fell because of it are remembered by the few who lived- myself, three others, and one who cannot rightly be called living or dead, but continues to exist despite the best efforts of the Plaguebringer herself. 

I leave you now with the first tale from this chronicle of fragments, a brief history of how the town came to be, so that you may follow Maladite from the very beginning until the final end. 

On behalf of the survivors, I, the Archivist, bid you fair passage and storm-free skies. Good day, dear reader, until the next tale, and farewell.


End file.
